Talk:Blood of Heroes
Soloable by Lv75 RDM/BLM w/ Trusts Yoran-Oran (UC), Trion, Zeid, and Shikaree Z. Enter, use Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Blink, Protect, and Phalanx II. Once ready, use Elemental Seal and wait for Excenmille to charge. As he does, cast Sleepga on Kingslayer Doggvdegg and engage him briefly to allow Trion to Provoke. From here, unlock and attack either flanking BLM. When he's down, immediately go to the other BLM and kill him. When the group of Orcs wakes up, re-apply Sleepga and kill them one-by-one while ensuring that Excenmille is ok on HP. Once all the Orcs are down, kill Kingslayer's pet, and then finally defeat Kingslayer himself. '- Metazon of Asura' Pretty easy solo 99MNK/DNC using iLv weapon and equips. Full Mani set Rank 15, Ninzas +2. Popped Yellow Curry and a TP wing before engaging, Chi Blasted Dogg WITHOUT ENGAGING as to claim hate, engaged and hit a few times, threw a Waltz 3 over at Excenmille to pull the rest of them off him, hit my Hundred Fists and went to town. Switched to another mob when he hit Invincible, but switched back when it went down. Never even got Focus/Dodge/Impetus/Perfect Counter up, which would have helped in the long run but didn't really make a huge difference. 2 or 3 Shijin Spirals later, it was all over. HP never hit below 50% on Excenmille, below 35% on me, and even only got that low at the end after a Banishga III and some black magic spell that I don't remember what it was. Absolute cake though. --Snojoex (talk) 17:05, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Easy Solo as Aegis 99PLD/RDM, and I imagine an Ochain PLD would have an easier time of it. Buffed up outside, entered, ran in and diagaed all of the mobs to put myself on the hate list then used invincible to set hate pretty firmly on myself. Focus on Kingslayer Doggvdegg and ignore the rest, Cure Excenmille as needed and keep refresh on yourself. Took about five mins and Excenmille never dropped below 75% HP from the nukes of the 2 BLMs. Just try not to let the fight last too long. Excenmille capped his hate on Kingslayer Doggvdegg in the last 10% or so and it was a bit hard to keep hate off him, almost lost because he kept WSing and getting pimp smacked. --Sevynwarr 19:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Very easy solo as 99THF/DNC. Simply ran in, attacked the main guy, everyone aggro'd Excenmille, until I did an AoE WS, tossed Excenmille a cure for safety. When the main guy got to around 20% HP, he used Invincible. I countered with Larceny and stole his Invincible, used WS to finish the job quickly. Excenmille dropped to about 25%HP before my one and only cure I gave him, and my HP never dropped below 70% due to THFs natural evasion. All said and done, fight took 1min tops, probably less. --Krucifux, Nov 4, 2014 * Entered this as 99 THF/DNC too, took some more time for me, maybe around three minutes. Espial gear and dagger with other standart equip. I entered with Pro and Shell, ate some stew and used Icarus Wing. Then ran to the PLD orc and aggroed all the other mobs and used Cyclone. His arm block was somewhat annoying as at times I did 0 damage so it took a while to build TP. WS'ed two times, used one Curing Waltz on myself and Excenmille after several hits and AOE spell damage. When PLD 1h'ed I stole his buff, when it wore, used Perfect Dodge to counter. The WAR mobs did not hit very often and if they did, they didn't do much damage, around 30. I saw Sleepga 3 times, stuck once. Nice and easy fight. Kendaron 2014 - Nov - 27 BLM/RDM with hq+2 staff + AF3+2 5/5 +int potion+food is able to take down all the mobs except for boss. Ran in fully buffed. Mana Wall +2hr. Used -ga/-ja spells, convert, keep nuking. Emity douse on boss and chill back while other party members kill boss. Very easy fight. I tried a dry run earlier and was able to take down all mobs, except boss, to 1-5%ish w/o food/int pots. Soloed on Feb 5,2012. (Akamatzu/Asura) 99BST/49DNC. First off I was 1/5 on this using the same pet Gooey Gerard. I didn't use the bst two hour. You kind of have to get lucky, but I did win once I had my pet tank everything and myself and the prince attack the Megaboss the whole time. I tried to tank everything and kill the mages first that didn't work and I also tried killing the melee guys first that didn't work as well. I went in and use the AoE Bio the move that uses 2 charges and then I had to attack the megaboss. Which it didn't keep hate from him. Used snarl everytime I could and curing waltz 3 the prince the whole time. Hope this helps, /tell me for help if needed. Just duoed this fight with BST/WHM and THF/DNC afer x amount of times failed with solo BST. Me as BST ran in like a bozo and agroed everything I could agro, then pulled all mobs exept the NM away from -ga range. the THF ran in with Excenmille and stuck with him, waltzing all he could on himself and Excenmille until I was done establishing hate for my Gooey Gerard. After that I rejoined at the NM while spamming Cure IV on Excenmille, and ripped through Ether and Elixirs like a hungry Galka, and tossing Rewards and Mulsums at my pet like crazy. My pet killed off all them other orcs and joined us for the final round on the NM. I barely could keep Exenmille alive through this, and this is the toughest fight I seen so far in the entire game. An aditional healer would be best, but I guess we where lucky. Thanks to Kyllie for awsome help. Beastwolf July 29.2012 Dual boxed: 90WAR/SAM 90WHM/BLM. meditate, defender, retaliation, hasso, and tacos. ran in and mighty strikes and began cleaving. after 4 Fell Cleaves and a little positional changes (to get mobs in range of cleaves and retaliation) there was only 1 blm left. pet was at 10% hp, and the boss at 50%. finished off the blm, then pet. by this time Excenmille was at 30%~ HP and my whm at 200/1200MP. just DS'd + Cure V' and he was back to 90%. ran my war back out of range (who was at 20% hp) and let the NPC beat on him while my whm rested a bit. when the npc got him down to about 20%hp and i had some MP to use i ran in and Raging Rushed for 2k, dropped him down to 1%. as far as gear goes my whm is at 47% potency and 2mp/tick refresh. war is geared fairly nicely with -50% PDT and -15% MDT and sitting on 1750hp in cleaving gear. ~700 defense. too 10-30dmg a hit from the weaker mobs, 40~60 from the pet and 80~100 from the boss. the blms nukes were hitting for harder than anything else. blms firagaIII 360~ dmg, boss uses banishga III 250~ dmg. no items used other than a taco. would recommend bringing ethers and /rdm or /sch for refresh, it got close towards the end. and i know not every war is set up like that so it may be best to just bring a 3rd person.(support of some kind) --Jessse of Quetzalcoatl 08:30, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Just finished with a mnk, pld a ninja and 2 mages. Easy fight, just let the DD's attack the BLM's first, then go after the regular orcs. Have the PLD kite the regular ones in the meantime while mages keep Excenmille alive. When its all done, the DD's move on to the Boss NM, attacking the pet Buggard when it uses invincible to keep gaining TP. Think thats it for the usual 2 nation quests that get added. *A single PLD cannot kite the entire group as anyone who cures the NPC will immediately draw hate and get killed. I tried both normal kiting strategies and supertank methods - neither was effective in keeping the group of orcs for any decent amount of time. Suggest ES+Sleepga on the group, and kill the bugard first while a kite keeps running the NM around. Then have DDs kill slept BLMs, then slept WARs. Finish with boss. - Beat with RDM/WHM, RDM/BLM, PLD/NIN, DRK/DNC, BLU/NIN, with some difficulty at the start of the fight. If you wait too much Excenmille will run off and start attacking. RDM/BLM Sleepga, other RDM Sleep II any adds and Cure, DDs started on Bugard and PLD/NIN on NM. PLD couldn't keep hate off NPC, which tanked the NM for the entire fight. So I guess a tank isn't really necessary, but someone to keep an eye on the NPC (WHM, RDM, SCH). The BLM orcs resisted sleep at the start and caused some trouble. Bugard hit hards, be prepared. I suggest to go /nin instead of /dnc. After the Bugard is dead fight gets really easy. I suggest DDs use 2h on pet to finish it off quickly (even though it's not necessary) and then move for BLMs > WARs > NM. --Lisamarie 20:36, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Strategy: After 3 failed attempts we changed our strategy as follows. Party was NIN, MNK, SAM, BLM, WHM, RDM. Wait until Excenmille moves, then the BLM ES Sleepga 2 the lesser orcs. NIN took NMs pet away to fight. WHM stayed with Excemnille and kept him healed. DDs took out lesser orcs. Once everything but the NM was dead, MNK SAM NIN worked on it, RDM cured and dispelled and refreshed, BLM nuked and WHM attended to Excenmille. Good Luck! Saleh from Asura Rdm/Blm, Sch/Whm, Pld/Nin, Sam/Nin x2 You can buff outside the BCNM so use the opportunity and do so. Also have the Rdm and the Sch buff theirself with everything they got. Once inside Rdm/Blm starts the fight with Elemental Seal Sleepga. Most Mobs will fall asleep. Have the Sam/Nin x2 attack the Bugard Pet since it wont sleep and the Pld/Nin together with Excenmille will go for the Main Mob. After Melee killed the Pet they will kill the 2 Blm Orc and after that the rest Melee Orcs - always fighting together. Rdms main priority is to keep everything slept and buff himself after so that he wont die. Mobs can be slept without Elemental Seal. If you get any resists do single target sleeps. Sch will assist Rdm with Sleep if needed and cure Excenmille. Both Sch and Rdm will also keep Party Members alive. Once all Melee Orcs are dead have the Sam/Nin x2 attack the main mob from behind (shoulder block). Excenmille will probably tank. Paladin and Mages keep Excenmille alive. Once main mob 2hrd (Invincible) have the Sams 2h and finish him off. Ethers and other MP+ Moves will definatly help - especially at the end of the fight. 2 mages (one with ES sleepga), pld/nin, 3DD *Es sleepga at start-- DD kill bugard, BLMs, all other Mob.-- Pld tank Boss, cure NPC. Once all other mob is dead, DD grind down Boss. NP fight, but sticking sleepga is essential. Aphugel 02:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) 4-Manned Just won this fight with 4: RNG/NIN(me) BLU/NIN WHM/SCH SCH/RDM. Went in, buffed up, and waited for Exenmille to engage. As soon as he aggroed, I used shadowbind on the pet bugard as it hits pretty hard. BLU and I then quickly took out the two BLM then focused on the pet. Once it was dead, we picked off the WAR orcs. Exenmille tanked most of the mobs throughout the fight while SCH and WHM cured him. No deaths, a few close calls due to mp, overall a pretty simple fight. I'd also like to point out that sleepga is not very helpful in this fight, as Exenmille has several AoE weaponskills that will wake the orcs. It is much better to have him take the hits than all the orcs waking and rushing your mage.--Zatias 09:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Finished with rdm/nin rdm/whm sch/rdm drg/nin pld/nin and drk/nin Buffed outside etc. We went in sch/rdm (me) used darkarts and add. black + manifestion to sleepga 2 the king + war orcs. Excenmile took on king orc. pld/nin grabbed bugard and kited him. drg and drk each grabbed a blm orc, easily soloed them. By this time I switched to Light Arts Add white to cure Excenmile, when war orcs woke up rdm/nin (my husband) put them back to sleep so i could keep curing. Rdm/whm helped cure npc and pld. Husband threw in a couple cures on the npc. The drg and drk took on the war orcs together. rdm/whm died once and this left us a little on the low side of mp. Also I suggest refresh for scholars over sublimation since sublimation gives an MP boost and you're more likely to run out quickly if you're out of strategems towards the end, which you most likely will be if you are soley responsible for curing excenmile. DD's attacked the king orc and killed it. * other notes-- Excenmile does not aoe that much. Not so much as sleepga is not an option since we tried w/o the sleepga and got our asses destroyed since curing excenmile gets your mages too much hate from the war orcs and they will kill you. * +++***+++ THIS IS THE BIG THING!-- that we learned. You do not have to kill the bugard to win. Since we were kiting the bugard he was at 95% (5 or less % thanks to excenmile's occasional aoes) when we killed the king orc and the bugard died shortly thereafter w/o any of us doing a thing. So either you kill the orc and Excenmile 1 shots him or he just dies. Probably not a usable strategy for everyone but it disproves that statement that everything must die to win this BC. Kavik and Darkdart of Titan Server. BLMx3 PLD/NIN RDM/SCH Won quite easily as BLM/WHMx2 BLM/RDM PLD/NIN RDM/SCH. Waited for Excenmille to engage the boss. After this, all 3 BLM proceeded to manafont and kill as many adds as we could. While doing this, the pld pulled one war off and solo'd it (quite easily). Order went Buggard > BLM > BLM/WAR (both died around the same time) remaining WARs then boss. Once you get 2-3 mobs out of the way the fight becomes much easier. BLU/NIN, PLD/NIN, WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM, DRG/WHM, WAR/NIN Very easy fight following the typical ES Sleepga strategy described above. All the adds, including the bugard, have no appreciable defense whatsoever, taking 600+ damage from 100%TP Savage Blade. They are also highly susceptible to all enfeebling effects, including stun and aspir. The PLD boss is a little tough, especially when it has its defense boost effect on. It has high magic evasion, making aspirs next to useless (Convergence4 and full macc gear -> 10 MP drained). It also appears to be immune to Stun, but is susceptible to Frightful Roar. It has moderately high evasion, so for BLUs I recommend sole sushi over STR-based attack foods. Single hit spells (Cannonball, Vertical Cleave) will probably fair you better as well. Even with Angon, it doesn't take a lot of damage. --Eremes 07:39, March 7, 2010 (UTC) BLU/NIN, BLM/WHM, SMN/WHM, WHM/SCH, SAM/NIN Won quite easily the second time around. The first attempt was a total mess, the BLM tried to sleepga all the mobs before Excenmille ran in, but by the time the WHM needed to throw a Cure on Excen, all the mobs started chasing her. The attempt that won, we waited for Excenmille to run in, the SMn took 1 BLM mob (Predator Claws took it down to under 25%) the SAM pulled the other BLM mob. BLU pulled the bugard and solo'd that. BLM stood at the ready to sleepga all the WARs if they chased teh WHM again. This time, they stayed on Excenmille until the 2 BLMs were dead, then started coming after the WHM after cures sometimes. The BLM slept the WARs as they came out of Excenmilles WS range. Teamed up for the final blows on Bugard, then started taking out the WARs 1 at a time. MP got a little low by the time we were on the final Orc, so WHM and BLM+SMN took turns healing/resting. SAM and BLU stood behind the NM and let Excenmille tank. Was very smooth and pretty easy. Good Luck! WAR MNK SCH RDM Just won this fight with WAR, MNK, SCH, RDM. WAR and MNK took out pet. SCH RDM sleepga and healed then WAR and MNK each took a BLM orc. Worked on one WAR orc, then things got hectic so we both soloed a WAR orc then took care of last one before dealing with boss. It all comes down to luck on how often he uses his AoE WS. RDM BLM MNK Buffs outside. Go in and buff Excenmille and just wait till he start. Once he aggro everything, RDM/BLM ES + Sleepga while MNK/NIN 2H the Bugard with the help of BLM/RDM. After Bugard MNK kills one by one the lesser orcs again with the help of BLM. BLM also helps with sleeps while RDM care about heal NPC and MNK. Some medicines used. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb4UgsUdgYo Victory Conditions Was able to defeat this by kiting everything, and having the DDs focus on the PLD. Once the PLD died, everything else (WARs, BLMs, and Pet) died instantly. Tyrian 04:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Duoed 90WHM/BLM and 95 BLU/RDM Buffs carry in, so buff outside and rest. Enter and WHM should put up stoneskin and buff NPC. For the fight proper, WHM focused exclusively on curing and buffing NPC. BLU slept mobs with Dream Flower once WHM drew hate. BLU picks them off and keeps WHM healed, thus maintaining hate and easily sleeps them away from NPC. Some minor difficulty, but not much, just keep refreshed and you should be good. Synelia 02:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Solo 99/THF/47WHM Just buffed Excenmille then let him take aggro. Got behind boss and let Trust start attacking. Once Excenmille was at 50% I threw him some Cure IV to get aggro on myself. From there the trusts took over controlling hate and the boss went down eventually.